One shot for Wade's wife
by xtrippyx3x3
Summary: Title says it all OC/Sheamus


Andrea Parker walked into the large ball room hand in hand with her long time boyfriend of two years Sheamus. Scanning the crowd for her big brother she spotted him and Pecked Sheamus's cheek before weaving her way over to Wade.

Sheamus hugged her in return, letting her go so she could go visit her brother, while he pulled at his tie, not liking to wear suits. He sighed, watching her walk to her brother, loving how she walked, he smirked then, walking to the bar.

"Wade. Can we talk?" Andrea asked walking up to her brother. She smiled slightly before glancing over at Sheamus. Frowning she to Wade. Wade looked at her questioningly, he could see that she was troubled.

"Yea, sure, come out on the balcony." He said softly, placing his hand on the small of her back, leading her.

Sheamus looked on, sipping on a beer as he found a place to sit down, saving a seat for Andrea.

"Thanks for coming tonight too." she said while walking out onto the balcony. "I have good and bad news." Andrea glanced out at the city. So much was flying through her mind at the time she couldn't think straight. Running a strand of her red hair through her fingers she sighed again.

Wade leant against the balcony railing, looking at her. "Okay... spill." He said, trying to use a little humor.

"I'm expecting." Andrea had little trouble being honest and open with Wade. Smiling at the tiny bundle in her belly she sighed. With the sigh her smile dropped.

"Sheamus doesn't want kids though. I don't know what to do." she said.

He hugged her tightly and smiled at her. "He loves you, I know that for sure, and that was then, this is now and its you." He said softly

. "You really think so? I want to tell himtonight once everyone gets here." Andrea said looking up at her brother and smiling at how helpful he was trying to be.

"You should tell him, but, maybe not in public, tell him alone, then announce it to everyone." He suggested. "I for one amexcited, I'll be an uncle." He said with a wide smile, eyeing her belly.

"Maybe once everyone clears out and its just our families around." Andrea replied. "Don't eye my stomach until I'm bloated." She joked and smiled a bit more. A flutter of happiness was spreading through her core again, much like how she felt when she found out lastnight.

She had a sneaky feeling she was but when the test comfirmed it she did a tiny happy dance before she realised how Sheamus had said he didn't want kids. "It's all up to you sis, but just hink on it okay?" he asked with a light smile and shook his head. MEanwhile Sheamus could see them talking from where he sat and was becoming more curious by the second. He ran his hand over his goatee and sighed, taking another sip of his drink.

Andrea nodded. "Okay well lets get back before he begins to worry. I have already seen him glance over a few times." Andrea hugged her brother again. "So glad I have my big brother around." she smiled and pulled away. He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No problem kiddo, I'm always here for ya." he said lightly, walking her back to Sheamus, whom smiled at her and looked inbetween the two, curious.

"Well . . . nice chat?" he asked.

"Very nice chat." Andrea smiled and left Wade's side to lean into Sheamus's. He smiled and kissed her forehead, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, care to let me know?" he asked, curious. Smiling up at him, Andrea rested a hand on his shoulder.

"When the party clears out a bit more." She said softly. He nodded softly and as one of their favorite songs came on he gently pulled her to the dance floor, swaying to the music with her. Andrea relaxed.

They danced to quite a few songs and swapped up partners with various friends and family until slowly everyone began to leave. All that was left was Sheamus's parents. Andrea's parents and brother and a few close knit friends

. Sheamus sat at on a barstool and looked around, feeling a little tired from dancing but was still feeling good.

"Well. Andrea?" he asked, looking over at her. Biting her lip and glancing at Wade who gave her a nod and smile she looked up at her man.

"Baby I have news for you. I have waited all night to tell you and now that its just us few I think its time I tell you." Andrea smiled. Those flutters were bursting in her gut again. He could see that she was excited to tell him, he turned to fully face her and put his hands in hers, staring into her eyes.

"Okay sweethart, tell me."

"Well you know how things can become exactly what you wanted yet be compleatly unexpected and the oppisite of what you thought you'd ever want?" Andrea smiled and he nodded.

"Well this is one of those moments because currently there is a bun in the oven." she said waiting for him to get what she was saying. She heard a few excited gasps but kept her eyes on the handsome man infront of her. He blinked a few times before stepping back a couple of steps, putting a hand over his heart.

He thought a moment before smiling wide, taking her and picking her up gently by the waist and spinning her.

"You're not mad?" she giggled as he spun her around.

"How could I be?" He asked softly. "I know I said that I didn't want kids but now that it's going to happen... I'm thrilled." Andrea smiled and kissed him.

"Okay well let's go celebrate." She smiled as Sheamus sat her down lightly but didn't let her go.

"Definatly." He said with a smile, joining the rest of the family for a whole new celebration.

A/N first one shot, not the greatest :( Housesbabe1 helped out and I think the reason it's not the best is because we are so used to having more play room. But whatever. Hope you enjOyed.


End file.
